


That fateful night

by FuzzyWolf



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWolf/pseuds/FuzzyWolf
Summary: I don’t even know where this came from, I’m just an emotional mess apparently. This gets a bit intense towards the end so if you tend to be a bit sensitive this might not be for you.





	

You’d spent the last year with Sam and Dean in the bunker. They had rescued you from a bad situation and you were forever grateful. Sam had spent countless nights soothing you after one of your nightmares. Dean, well he was just Dean. Protective and kindhearted, always trying to do the best for everyone. You knew a little about them and they knew even less about you but they didn’t try to pry anything out of you. They knew you were happy with them and as long as you were safe that was all that mattered.

 

—————————————————————————-

 

“Hey, get your butts in here!” You called from the kitchen. Stood at the sink opening a fresh beer and sipping from the cold beverage. Sam and Dean wandered in, smiles plastered over there faces. Dean was sniffing the air to smell the food you’d just plated up. You always ended up with more food on yourself than anywhere else, luckily the boys had brought you an apron for Christmas with your name embroidered on it. Sam gave you a peck on the top of your head as he towered over you and Dean hopped onto the seat at the breakfast bar. 

 

“Smells so good!” Dean says picking up a fork. 

 

“It does smell delicious, don’t you think you should wait for us to join you Dean?” Sam asked causing Dean to drop the fork and turn to face the two of you. He opened his mouth to answer back but before he could the floor started to tremble. It shook the entire room and the light fittings flickered violently.   
You wobbled on your feet and tried to stay upright. Dean jumped straight up and got his game face on. He was on your right in seconds and Sam was still on your left. You all took a stance waiting to see what the hell was coming for you. Darkness plummeted over all of you and everything went silent before you hear chatter around you and your vision slowly came back. 

 

You frowned at the sight in front of you. Your old house stood there, fully decorated in Halloween decorations. People you recognised as your college year group milled around you waiting to be let in. 

 

“What the hell?” Dean questioned furiously. Only his voice didn’t come from your right. It came from your left… from Sam. Sam turned to face Dean and jumped a foot back. “Sam. Please don’t tell me…”

 

“I think we body swapped…” Sam answered swallowing hard. Well this was seriously confusing. You watched Sam run a hand through his hair only to realise it was Dean’s hair and it was too short compared to his own. His hand dropped and he turned to face you. His face froze in horror. 

 

“What?” You asked, your voice not coming out as your own. Instead it was very male, and cocky sounding. A voice you’d recognise anywhere. One you didn’t know Sam and Dean were also familiar with. Dean launched himself at you in Sam’s body. You were flung to the floor with a thud. “Hey! What are you doing!” You yelled.

 

“Gabriel! I’m going to fucking kill you, you dickbag!” He threatened dragging you around by the collar on the shirt you were wearing. Sam was quick to drag him away, pulling his fists away before they could connect. 

 

“That’s (Y/N) you idiot” He grit out trying to hold Dean off which was hilarious with them in each others bodies. Sam’s body went limp in Deans arms as the penny dropped. 

 

“I take it he pissed you two off as well?” You asked as you stood up dusting off Gabriel’s jacket. With Sam in Dean’s body you saw an expression on Dean’s features that you never really saw, Guilt. You felt a pang of something deep down when you put two and two together. Sam had talked you down when you’d woken up screaming for Gabriel’s help. He’d known who you were calling for but he never asked about it or told you that he’d known the archangel. 

 

“He was dead, (Y/N)” Sam explained quietly. You flinched at his words. But if this was happening now… he was back right?

 

“Can we just go find that douche and fix this? I’m getting nauseous from the height” Dean huffed. You nodded and stepped forwards. Something buzzed in your pocket and you pulled out a cell phone.

 

‘Play your roles or face the consequences’   
You frowned at the text. The boys read it over your shoulder. Both groaning in sync.

 

“This shit again. So, what… I got to play you and you’ve got to play me?” Dean asked turning to Sam and then having to re-adjust where he was looking because he misjudged the height of his own head. Sam threw him a clueless look and you all walked towards the house simultaneously. As you stepped through the door you chuckled at what happened.

 

Sam and Dean were suddenly dressed in fancy dress, as an angel and a devil. You looked down at your outfit and recognised it instantly. Gabriel had worn it to your party that night. He’d been watching over you for a while by then so it was only right that you invited him to your Halloween bash. Swallowing down your crippling emotions you tried to recall the night you tried so hard to forget.

 

“You two go mingle, I’ll go find him… or me in this case” You shrugged before climbing the stairs, not giving them time to argue. You stood at the top of the stairs before squeezing your eyes shut. A song started playing on the speaker system downstairs and you realised it was your cue to play Gabriel. He’d found you alone in the bathroom during this song. 

 

You strode to the bathroom eagerly before knocking the door. You heard your own voice on the other side, quiet and choked up. 

 

“Who’s there?”

 

“It’s me, let me in?” You asked in the same stern tone he had used that night. The door clicked open and you held your breath as it slid open to reveal your form. You’d dressed as a cat… if you could even call it an outfit. Short black skater skirt, a black crop t-shirt and a pair of thigh high stockings. The cat aspect being the ears clipped to your head, the whiskers drawn on your cheeks and a tail hanging from the back of your skirt. 

 

Letting out the breath you were holding you took yourself in. Tears smearing your eye make up slightly and the quivering lips. Is this really how you looked that night. You sighed lifting your hand like Gabriel had that night and you wiped at the tears gently.

 

“What’s wrong?” You asked gently. Trying so hard not to break character and threaten Gabriel right there and then.

 

“I-He’s not here yet” Gabriel sniffled in your voice. “I tried so hard and he hasn’t come” You grimace remembering who HE was. The music downstairs changes and you snap out of it trying to keep up with the pace of this recreation.

 

“Come on, Kitten. You love this song!” You encourage before bending and picking yourself up. Throwing your weight over your shoulder was easier than it should have been. You got all the way to the bottom of the stairs. Sam and Dean were stood there dumbfounded. 

 

Dean looked like he was going to grab the former trickster from you until Sam stepped in and asked where you were going.

 

“Just let me play this out, he’s trying to prove something” You huff carrying on through to the living room. You drop your hijacked body onto the sofa with more force than was necessary. You’d missed the first part of the song but you rushed to the controls and restarted it just so it would play out as you remembered it. Chewing a lip you turned back as the songs intro played. Sam and Dean skirted into the room standing in the corner and you could swear there was a glint of a smirk playing on Gabriel’s face when you turned back. You huffed before starting the song with as much enthusiasm as you could muster.

 

“I would climb any mountain,Sail across the stormy sea.If that’s what it takes me baby,To show how much you mean to me.And I guess that it’s just the woman in you,That brings out the man in me.I know I can’t help myself,You’re all in the world to me!”

 

You were into it by the end of the verse. Hearing Gabriel’s voice singing it making you remember what you felt in that moment. Like all your sadness had faded. You skipped out on the chorus but when you glanced up Gabriel had stood up just like you had that night. He slid a hand into yours. You flinched a little but allowed it. Gabriel started to sing with you for this verse, both your voices in harmony.

 

“I have waited a lifetime,Spent my time so foolishly,But now that I found you.Together we’ll make history.And I know that it must be the woman in you,That brings out the man in me.I know I can’t help myself,You’re all my eyes can see!” 

 

Gabriel had caressed your cheek in this moment and involuntarily your hand rose to re-intact the motion. The both of you were smiling, a tear escaped your eyes however as you remembered what had happened after this little duet. With dread the next lines slipped out of there own will.

 

“And it feels like the first time,Like it never did before.Feels like the first time,Like we’ve opened up the door.Feels like the first time,Like it never will again, never again” 

 

You sang the words gently watching the sadness in Gabriel’s eyes. He wanted you to know how he felt that night. He wanted you to know how badly you hurt him. You heard your name called on the other side of the room and you knew it was time for his entrance. Your college crush walked towards you and Gabriel. 

 

“Hey, you look gorgeous! Can we go talk somewhere private. I want to ask you something” He greeted, you watched as he leaned down to place a kiss on what would be your cheek had you been in your own body. Gabriel played it well you gave him that much. He acted exactly like you had.

 

“Chad! Thank you. Sure, follow me!” Gabriel grinned, batting his eyelashes. You couldn’t explain it but you felt a deep pain inside of Gabriel’s vessel. Like being punched in the gut. You frowned and some tears threatened to form as you thought about the next thing that happened. When you opened your eyes you were stood in your room upstairs watching over Gabriel and Chad as they talked on your bed. The exact conversation played out before you. Chad making you laugh with some funny one liners. You blushing and giggling like a school girl.   
Gabriel must have done this that night. Hidden himself so he could spy on you. You didn’t understand though, not yet. You needed to understand what made him desert you.

 

Chad passed Gabriel a drink and he downed it in a few chugs just like you had. Not knowing the outcome of the action, however you felt your stomach churn. They talked a little more and then you watched as Chad leaned in and sealed the deal with you. Watching as Gabriel followed along with the events and leaned back as Chad made out with you. 

Gabriel’s vessel burned suddenly and you had a feeling this is when he had left you. You resisted the pull you felt and the heartbreak that Gabriel was projecting onto you. It all clicked into place. He’d loved you. This was all he saw, just you making out with Chad was enough to make him run away. All the anger and jealously were flowing through you and you can only imagine how hard it had been for him. 

 

But it had been worse for you.

 

Gabriel paused the scene and phased through Chad to sit up and look over at you. Your face stared at you coldly. 

 

“Do you understand now?” He asked. “This is why I had to leave” 

 

“You’ve no idea what I went through” You spat angrily.

 

“What you-” He tried.

 

“You couldn’t have stuck around for another couple of minutes” You gritted, balling your fists. You watched his face turn to confusion. Tears fell silently from your cheeks, “You should have held on a little longer, Gabriel. It turned out to be the biggest nightmare of my life” 

 

“What?” He asked frowning his eyes softening at your truthful words.

 

“Act it out! You’re so obsessed with this game, why don’t you have a go at reliving my experience?” You suggested forcefully as you could. You projected your memories as hard as you could and Gabriel sunk back down onto the bed allowing the scene to start playing out again with hesitation in his eyes.

 

You looked on as Chad continued his onslaught of kisses. Then when his hand hitched up your skirt and his other dug into your wrist you saw the very expression you had made that fateful night. But this time Gabriel was in your shoes. Literally. Gabriel shoved at Chad and tried to get up of the bed but fell flat on his face. You couldn’t help but smirk at the horror in his face as he realised he’d been drugged. Chad dangled the pill bottle in front of Gabriel’s face and mocked him for trying to run off. Dragging your light body back onto the bed easily. You watched Gabriel try fight with no luck against Chad and waited for the moment he realised. You turned away from the scene unable to watch as the sound of tearing clothes filled the room. Then you heard it. Your voice quiet but pleading on the other side of the room.

 

“Gabe. Gabriel, Please. I need you!” You heard yourself calling. And then your shouts got frantic when he hadn’t come to your rescue. 

 

“GABRIEL! PLEASE. PLEASE, HELP ME!” You heard as you choked back tears you’d cried a billion times.

 

“GABRIEEL!” You heard yourself sobbing. 

 

Then it all stopped. It dropped silent and you knew he’d felt it. Your emotional struggle when you realised that your archangel wasn’t coming. The pain of having you virginity stolen by a rough, cruel and evil human. When really, when you’d thought about it before, you’d only ever been able to imagine Gabriel being your first lover. You’d thought of him as being kind and compassionate, but he’d left you with this monster. The heartbreak and guilt when you realised you’d betrayed him. A guilt that you still carried now. You’d spent the last few years thinking that he’d seen the entire thing and been appalled by your lack of resistance. That he’d thought it was your own fault for drinking the drugs. 

 

“He.. He drugged you?!” Gabriel said quietly behind you. You turned around to face him realising you were both back in your own bodies. Tears stung your eyes but you had to face him. 

 

“You didn’t hear me, because I broke you?” You questioned back, the puzzle pieces finally slotting together. Gazing into his whiskey pools your lip twitched.

 

“I was so mad I just blocked everything out. It hurt me to see the two of you and I thought you loved him” Gabriel confessed, hurt in his eyes. “If I’d had any idea-” 

 

“You’d have been there… I understand that now” You sigh looking up at him through damp eyelashes. You thought it would be better to make him see what happened but your emotions were all over the place. You wanted it to make it easier to walk away, for it to make you mad. All of that was washed away when you looked into his face. His eyes looked tired like creating this past universe had taken it’s toll on him. Tears swelled in his eyes and they gently cascaded down his cheeks.

 

“I should have told you how I felt, It might have saved all of this” He sighed gesturing to the bed. You flinched, remembering what else had happened way back then. “As soon as we're back in reality, I swear I’m going to find him an-”

 

“He’s dead, Gabe” You deadpanned.

 

“How d-” He cut himself off seeing in your face all he needed to know. 

 

————————————————————————————–

 

You’d committed a crime the night after the party. Slashing Chad’s brake lines on his car. He’d gone up in flames in his beloved vehicle the night after he drugged and raped you. You’d run away from home with the guilt following you every step of the way. This one act had set you up for the timeline you were on now. Hunting with the Winchesters.

 

A few months later after the party Sam pulled you from a car and Dean had helped resuscitate you. You’d stolen it and parked in someones vaccant garage. Leaving the car running in an attempt to choke to death on the fumes. They’d been investigating in the house you’d ended up in and come to your rescue. They knew you were damaged. Sam connecting with you immediately. After you moved into the bunker, it was handy because he slept next door and always came running when you had nightmares of the party. That’s where you’d stayed until now.

 

————————————————————————————-

 

“I’m so broken” You admitted, dropping to your knees and sobbing. Gabriel stepped closer and petted your hair tenderly. You gave in and let the sobs wash over you as you gripped his thigh, crying into his jeans. 

 

“Let me make up for what I did. I couldn’t give you those extra couple of minutes back then but I’m willing to spend a lifetime making it up to you, Cupcake” He promised, “I’ll fix this” 

 

You’d agreed to his promises, needing to be able to put your trust in him again. With your answer he had whisked you all back to the bunker and then left Sam and Dean alone with there dinners and a ton of unanswered questions. He led you back to your room and helped you get cosy.

 

“I’m sorry I put you through all of that again” Gabriel muttered as you lay in his arms.

 

“You’ve got a lot of boot kissing to do, But… for now can we just lie here and enjoy each others company” You grumbled almost incoherently. You were both drained from the exhausting day. 

 

“Nothing sounds better than that, Sugar” He smiled down at you as you leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his lips. You were ready to have your guardian angel back.


End file.
